The Captain and his Ironman
by Demonic Fuzzballs
Summary: coauthored with Harlot O'Hara: Oneshot! After Steve is awoken from the ice he is taken in by Tony Stark, a self proclaimed libertine. Will the Captain finally be able to take the confident Mr. Stark down a few pegs? SR/TS! Cross over with Captain America!


Exactly three and a half days after Captain Steve Rogers had been 'defrosted' from the cube of ice he had been found in, he had already caught himself staring at the man who had taken him in while he was still declared dead. Tony had stood by during his screaming fit when he was reborn and never once mentioned afterwards the tears that had fallen so freely at the time or that he had helped wipe them away. Mr. Tony Stark was, without a doubt, one of the most handsome men he had ever met, with all of his libertine mannerisms and charming interest in exchanging war stories.

A few weeks had past since their brief time together in the hospital and Steve was beginning to find himself wishing that Mr. Stark was not quite as handsome and charming as he always was. Living with him was growing quickly infuriating, not because of their short list of differences in morals, but because of Steve's uncomfortable attraction to seeing the man come up from his basement noticeably ruffled and underdressed.

At the same time, Tony was having a really bad day after his announcement to the world that he was indeed, Ironman. Now the political backlash that came from admitting he was a high powered vigilante was coming at him and he had to be even more careful to stay on his toes and not upset the masses more than usual. He had managed to pull some favor back to his side after taking in the now orphaned Captain America and had found it to be quite the easy obligation as he enjoyed the younger man's company immensely.

The only problem though, was he was beginning to enjoy Steve's company a little more than he should have. Sure, he had accumulated more than a little experience with men, and it wasn't like the kid was a minor; but still Tony was more cautious than he usually was when it came to broaching the subject with his guest. Steve had been through so much already and Tony was reluctant to throw his attraction at the younger man without getting to know him a great deal more than he did now.

Now with SHIELD teaming up with him and having to rebuild and upgrade his suit, not to mention fixing the damage to his factories and house he was finding that he had less hours in the day than he was accustomed to riddle out exactly what he wanted from the younger man. It wasn't like he thought he should bare his soul and buy the man flowers, it was simply the fact that although he was older, Steve had his own life experiences which colored his view on the world and he was from a different time, no matter how young he looked.

Which brought him back to the present, looking down at his still throbbing thumb he tossed the tool in his hand to the workbench and decided to stop 'working' for the day and come out of hiding.

When the door to the work room opened, Steve let his eyes rise from the business section of the newspaper, marking his place with a finger. He had intended to ask Tony about the current war or about the economy or something business minded like that. Instead he found himself throwing out something else entirely.

It started fairly normally. "Good evening, Mr. Stark." He offered, smiling at him and holding out the second cup of tea that he had brewed for him. Steve had insisted on Miss Pepper going home earlier, finding her maternal care and worry to be nerve wracking. He would deal with his surprise at the changes in the world on his own.

It had gone quickly down hill after that. "You know that party at the White House that the Avengers were invited to?" He had questioned, not waiting for an answer as it was entirely redundant. "Do you have a date for it?"

Tony stopped midstride, his mouth falling open as gravity caught up with him and he fell face first into the wall. He lay on the floor for a moment, letting his mind reboot and hoping that coherent speech would quickly come back to him as he sat up and smiled charmingly at Steve.

"Um no, I don't actually have a date… I usually don't have dates." He rambled in response as he slowly moved back against the wall, not trusting his legs to support him as his heart started racing at the suggestive sounding question.

"Neither do I." Steve admitted, looking back down at the paper to hide his amusement at his friend's stumbling. He flipped to the living section nonchalantly and then raised his vision back when he figured Tony had enough time to right himself and smiled at him. "Imagine that, both of us are 'heroes' and not a girl to grandstand with between us. Pretty queer, don't you think?"

He had really only meant that it was odd; but judging from the look on Mr. Stark's face, there was something more to that statement he had made than he realized. Mostly, he had a bad feeling he might have hurt his feelings so he pushed along further, trying his best to put back together the statement. "That's okay though, the last time I danced it was with Bucky. No dame then, either."

Tony couldn't stand it another minute he surged to his seat and walked briskly to sit across from Steve and stare at him for a moment, his left elbow supported by his knee as he gestured with the right, "Ok Steve we can like talk right?" he asked before wincing and getting to his feet to pour himself and the younger man a quick drink from the nearby bar.

"So like, I know you will probably never want to speak to me again and I give you complete permission to sock the crap out of me if this offends you but I can't do this anymore and I have to ask..." He stopped and adopted a serious face before sighing, his entire face animating his emotions dramatically before opening his mouth again, enunciating a grunt which may have been the start of another word and closing his mouth again.

"Um like you don't suppose you would like to possibly…" he paused again and winced, taking a large drink of 'liquid courage' before starting again and abruptly setting the glass down on the table in front of them, "I think you're hot… er attractive and I want to have sex." He said bluntly before his eyes widened comically and he continued with a voice cracking in nervousness, "With you, I mean." Suddenly wincing as if waiting for a blow.

There could have been a lot worse things that came out of Tony's mouth at that point. Steve had heard horror stories for most of his life and this was nothing like them, this might have been frowned on by society, but it wasn't horrible. "With a woman or by ourselves?" Was his only question.

Tony looked up in shock before a roguish smile spread across his face and he leaned a little closer as his face turned suddenly angelic, "You mean I only get you once?" He asked playfully before turning serious as the situation demanded. "I'd like to have you to myself unless that makes you uncomfortable." He said, his voice deepening a little as his eyes darkened and the desire he had painstaking kept to himself surfaced.

"For a self proclaimed libertine you aren't always so suave, Mr. Stark." Steve informed the other man as he stood up, folding the newspaper properly and moving it to the deep blue recycling bin. He turned to face his friend and nodded his head at him then. "Your room or mine?" He inquired.

Tony smirked at the other man and took a step backwards towards his room his arm extended with his hand offered towards the other man as he shrugged, "Yeah well, only with the people whose names I want to remember." He said offhandedly as he began to walk backwards up the stairs.

"No need. " Steve assured the other man, a small smile forming on his lips at the words. "If you did that it might shock the rest of our friends."

He couldn't help but find himself slightly won over by the other's boasts and flaunting displays of his sexuality; after all that wasn't something that he himself could ever imagine doing. It was on all, entirely inappropriate for a man who kept a photo of his mother in his wallet to knock boots with such a deviant, especially with one who was so unashamed.

Almost jokingly, he let his one worry slip, seeing how Tony would take the subject as they entered the man's bedroom. "You aren't going to go boast about this to all your lady friends when we're done, are you?" Steve inquired, letting his eyes briefly run across the expanse of the bed and the fine quality linens covering it.

Tony stopped by the bed and cocked his head slightly to take in Steve's expression before huffing and letting himself fall to sit on the low bed. "Well even though I run the risk of sounding like a complete douche or a sniveling sixteen year old girl…"

He paused and shuddered indelicately before meeting the other man's eyes, "I wouldn't do that to you, and I'm kind of hoping we might do this more than once." He said before quickly leaning forward and snagging the man's belt loop, sitting back on the bed and yanking the young captain to him.

Steve pushed Tony all the down into the bedding and crawled upwards on top of him, brushing his fingers through the smooth dark hair of his partner and pressing his lips to the other man's. He kissed him insistently without even a brief touch of tenderness, pressing his body down against the other man's as he did so. He could taste the alcohol on his breath and he could still smell a heavy hint of gear oil clinging to his clothing. It was nothing like his sweetheart had been; it was an entirely masculine form under him this time. That was alright.

Tony grunted at the assault on his lips, his eyes darkening as he let his hands slide up the other man's neatly pressed shirt and let them fist in the soft blond locks the other man sported. He couldn't contain his excitement over the knowledge that Steve Rogers himself was currently squirming in such an insidious way that made him want to cream his pants like a preteen boy staring at shag carpet.

Mentally chastising himself for letting his mind wander with a gorgeous man being ignored he quickly decided to make it right and get them full on the bed as he linked his arms around Steve's chest and rolled him up the bed before kneeling over him and yanking the man's feet onto the bed from where they hung off the bed.

Smiling up at him he moved down to the younger man's feet and slowly unlaced his boots, pulling them off with the socks underneath to set by the bed. Lifting the other man's foot to his shoulder he kissed the exposed white ankle before placing it on the bed and repeating the process with the other foot. Crawling sensually up and straddling the other man's waist, he smiled down at Steve roguishly. Then he captured his hands and pulled them up by his head while leaning down to kiss him again.

Steve kissed Tony back, letting the other man keep his hold on his wrists for the duration of it. He laughed then and tried weakly to slide his hands out from under the other man's grasp, meeting his eyes with a look that suggested that he doubted in real life this would hold him for too long.

"Well, I suppose you've got me, Mr. Stark. You've been my sugar daddy for the past two weeks and it would be unacceptable to pay you back by leaving." He sighed overdramatically then and wrapped a leg around Tony's waist, pulling him closer. "But so long as I'm suffering this indignation would you mind unfreezing my account, anyhow?"

Tony grinned down at the other man, slowly thrusting his hips forward to rock their pelvises together in an exaggerated manner before lifting one hand to gently brush the other's hair back while he leaned forward to whisper in the other's ear.

"Oh, I'm sure I can get that accomplished for you, but if I do you have to promise me you'll still accept my tokens of affection," he teased softly before letting his tongue briefly flick across the other man's lobe, "Otherwise I might get kicked out of the Sugar Daddy Association and I do so love lavishing you." He admitted in hushed tones before moving lower to gently bite the other's neck.

"Tony, I will accept your record albums and your hyped triple bladed razors if I can buy my own clothing out of my own pocket. I don't like to be entirely dependant on you." Steve negotiated loosely, using his newly freed hand to unbutton his partner's pants, fingers moving quickly down to his zipper. He casually slid his hand down between then, fondling the other man roughly till he could feel his arousal surge further.

He moved to his own pants then, quickly undoing them also and stroking himself with fast and ungentle movements. He pulled his head further to the side then for Tony to continue nipping against his neck; it felt good to have the feel of teeth against his skin and he breathed softly as he moved his hand. "So." He whispered. "Impress me."

Tony smiled against the skin of his neck, slowly breathing across it as he reached between them, gently caressing his stomach and pulling the tails of Steve's shirt out of his pants and raising his hands higher to unbutton the first fastening of Steve's shirt.

He shifted down, rolling his eyes up to keep the younger man's gaze as he slowly kissed his clavicle, then lower down his chest, his sternum and his stomach as he moved lower with each button he unfastened.

Finally at the end he kissed the taunt muscles letting his tongue reach out to taste the other man's skin before nuzzling lower still, just above the other man's groin before licking a single continuous trail back up to the other man's neck. He nibbled softly against it with his lips, careful not to teeth at him yet, he wanted the younger man to be in a comparatively more vulnerable position for that.

Smiling at the other man, he slowly sat, rocking his hips and ass against him. He peeled the shirt back and pulled Steve to sit up, pushing the sleeves down his arms and then yanking it behind the other man before pushing him back down on the bed, his arms trapped by his shirt cuffs and held down by his body.

"Mmm, that's better," he muttered softly before leaning down to suck at the other man's nipples. He sucked one than the other and slowly let his hand come up to grip Steve's hair tightly while biting the left teasingly as he palmed the man's erection with his spare hand.

Steve frowned at Tony and struggled to pull his hands out of his shirt-cuffs without popping their buttons, a tinge of embarrassment showing on his features at that move tricking him. He pushed upwards against the other man's hand to urge him to continue despite his efforts to remove himself from his shirt, closing his eyes for a moment to try to work against the buttons.

The motion of thrusting upwards pulled his hair tighter in Tony's hand and his eyes opened quickly, his lips parting slightly at the tugging of his locks. His cheeks flushed and he repeated the motion; his attention on his tangled wrists abandoned entirely.

Tony smiled at him and released the hand on his hair before quickly leaning over to press a combination into the key pad on his nightstand. He grinned further at Steve's startled reaction to the noise as a sleek cabinet door opened above their heads and he shifted his hips forward and higher reaching for two lengths of silken rope to secure Steve's already bound arms to the slatted headboard.

Once he was certain that the other man wasn't going to easily be able to move he kissed Steve's cheek and slowly crawled backwards, watching the other man as he pulled his pants and shorts down and slowly lowered his mouth to accept the other man's length.

Steve laughed when Tony had started to tie him up further but the laughter died in his throat when the playboy was suddenly at his arousal. It wasn't that Steve had never been given oral-sex or that he had never been given it by a man; he had just never seen someone approach the task with such a look of gentle amusement. Tony was experienced enough that any sense of novelty must have been worn away from the act by now, but then maybe he didn't often tie up government agents and have his way with them.

It felt impossibly good to have Tony's mouth on him and he gasped lowly, hands clenching into fists beneath him. Suddenly, he wasn't sure he would be able to repay the favor as well as he had thought. He was good, but Tony was beyond that; he was perfect and he hadn't even moved yet.

Tony ran his hands up Steve's thighs, reveling in the smooth firm muscles that covered his body as he hollowed his cheeks, taking Steve as deep as he could and swallowing against the head of him as it brushed against the back of his throat.

It had been far too long since he was able to taste another man this way and he moaned aloud as he bobbed his head to take the younger man's length deeper while he suckled against the sensitive flesh. He ran his hands further up Steve's stomach, gently running his hands against the chiseled frame before pulling up and carefully letting his teeth brush the underside of him.

Steve groaned at Tony's touches, biting down on his lip sharply without realizing how pointless it was to quiet his arousal. By this point, it was an engrained reaction and it felt odd not to hide the facts of the act from something. Too many years of hand jobs in tents and hidden affairs existed before all this sudden freedom.

Sharp teeth ran up against him and he shuddered, eyelashes fluttering down against his cheeks as he groaned. "Tony, untie me." He demanded.

Tony laughed and pulled off of Steve moving up to straddle him again but this time arching his back so he was positioned above the younger man, letting his clothes be the only thing keeping them from being joined. "And why should I do that?" He purred as he moved lower and suckled against his clavicle.

"Because, Mr. Stark, in a moment it isn't going to be a request, it's going to be an order." Steve said with all the firmness of any of his commands.

Tony's eyes flashed with an unknown emotion before a shaky grin took over his demeanor and he leaned down to gently kiss Steve's lips while rocking his hips against the blonde's. Cocking his head to the side as he moaned a bit at his own movements he traced a finger up Steve's abdomen before meeting the younger man's eyes with his own and he smirked, "I don't think you have the stones," he taunted the other man.

Steve's eyes were well-trained by this point to read changes in demeanors and this one showed very well. Tony was getting flustered by the mere thought of being dictated to and he had found someone who was more than willing to set the laws between them. Arrogant playboy indeed, behind the mask he wasn't really so hardened that nothing surprised or moved him like he might have bragged.

"I am ordering you to unhand me this moment, Mr. Stark. I will not repeat myself on the subject." Steve demanded, his voice stern and unpleased. In honesty, there was unquestionably a moral stipulation being broken to use his authority in that manner, but never the less, it seemed to put a point to his friend that he enjoyed. "I would suggest you follow your directions or I am prepared to make this unpleasant for you."

The Ironman's eyes darkened further in arousal at the words spilling from the pretty bow-shaped mouth beneath him. He snarled softly, his entire body clenching at the threats before he deliberately let his eyes catch Steve's and his mouth parted, tongue wetting his lips as his breath quickened, "You'll just have to make me, Captain." He said with shaky words as he lowered his eyes and sat back on Steve's thighs.

With all the help of the super soldier serum, pulling his arms out of the binds of a few silk ropes and a nice shirt wasn't terribly hard for Captain America. He simply moved up with all of his strength and then popped the buttons on his cuffs to free his hands. A few rope burns weren't really all that dissuading from the actions and once freed from the holds, he suddenly had much more interest in 'enforcing' his orders.

"Poor choice, Mr. Stark." Steve growled, taking hold of his partner's arm firmly and meeting his eyes. He gave him a quick warning and a solution to the situation should there be a problem. "If you can't take this and you're done, tell me so. Otherwise, I believe I warned you there would be undesirable consequences to this."

Tony moaned and did the only thing he could think of to do, he surged forward bringing them together and kissed Steve hard, hoping for a punishment as the situation and the other man's hold on his arm served to arouse him to higher levels as his chest heaved under his shirt and his erection throbbed in the confines of his pants.

Steve pulled Tony up and away from him by his collar, staring into his dark eager eyes with a look of distaste. "I would order you to remove your clothing but something tells me you wouldn't be able to." He snapped, pulling the other man to stand off, in front of the bed with him. Steve fastened his own pants with one hand, the other still gripping his friend's collar tightly.

"You're worthless, Mr. Stark." Steve snapped, his hands moving to undress the other man. First he pulled off the man's undershirt and held it up in front of him, fisting the white though now oil stained shirt. "For a rich boy, you certainly do a lot of grunt work. Did you go to school for nothing?" He snapped, throwing the garment on the floor.

Tony moaned, his knees buckling as his head swam with the way the man was handling him. "No. It relaxes me, lets me think, I get better results with my products if I work with my hands while thinking them over." He moaned as he swayed while trying to remain upright. He let his eyes roll up to focus on the other man's angry visage and whimpered before his knees gave out and he crashed to the floor in front of Steve's hard body.

"Wouldn't your professors be so proud of your unskilled labor?" Steve mocked, reaching downwards and cupping Tony's chin in his hand. He ran his a hand across the other man's face, tracing the sculpt of it with his fingertips and then slapping him hard. He pushed his thumb between his friend's lips then, nodding for him to fellate the digit. "Dramatic little whore. You've only ever had to work for pleasure."

Tony moaned and sucked diligently on the other man's thumb, showing it the same attention he previously showed his cock. He was lost in the sensations from the stinging of his face, the heat that enveloped and radiated from it to the feel of saliva coating the digit in his mouth, to the impossibly euphoric high he got from the harsh words falling against him from Steve's mouth.

"They would hate what I've become but I'm only stronger because of it, I didn't ask to be rich, to inherit my father's fortune, but I do work for what I have." He moaned out in between harsh pants around Steve's hand.

"Don't feed me that balderdash!" Steve snorted, sliding his fingers back from between the man's lips. He nodded downwards to the other man then, motioning with his hand briefly. His eye were glittering now with enjoyment of his orders and he gave one further intimate than before. "I want you to ready yourself with your fingers."

Tony paused, his entire being seeming to stop from his breathing, his movements, even his heart seemed to hang still before they exploded into a hyper state while he flushed and a sheen of sweat began to appear and glisten across his skin.

He knelt for many moments before shakily standing up before the tall dominating man and shuddered, almost sobbing as he unzipped his pants and slowly pushed them down his hips, exposing himself to Steve as he turned and selected a lubricant from the cabinet in the wall.

He turned towards Steve and bit his lip indecisive for a moment before he knelt on the bed and popped the top of the oil. The light floral scent tickled in the air as he let a few precious drops coat his fingertips and he ran them down the curve of his ass before slipping to brush them against his overly sensitive entrance.

He moaned, the other man's name falling from his lips as his eyes fluttered shut and his hips snapped forward. His body tensing as he slowly breached himself and began to prepare himself, arousing himself further while a litany of pleas fell from his lips.

Steve knelt down before Tony and pressed his lips against the trembling mouth of his friend. He nipped and bit at his lips, tasting the rum and the coffee on his tongue and behind that just his own flavor pure and unaltered. His hand slid down to his own arousal and he slid his palm against himself, the other hand running through Tony's short black hair. He stroked him tenderly and then whispered his demands to him, voice soft against his ear. "Move your hand faster."

Tony began crying as he nuzzled his face against Steve's hand, "Please join me?" he begged as he stroked his hand into himself faster, feeling his body respond like a thousand tiny bolts of lighting were striking against his skin at once over and over as if in waves.

He took the hand he was steadying himself with and gently pulled at Steve so he was closer to the bed and cried out as he grew closer and drew the other man down to the bed.

"Please Captain, please I need you… I want to pleasure you!" he begged as his rhythm faltered and he stopped for a moment, panting harshly as he tried not to lose control and spend himself then.

Steve pushed Tony down onto the bed and lay beside him, facing him so that he could watch his eyes. He moved the other man's free hand down to his arousal, replacing his own hand with it. He crossed his arm over Tony's then so that he could pleasure him in turn, moving his hand quickly and roughly in hopes that the engineer would follow his rhythm.

Tony sobbed and leaned forward to gently kiss Steve's lips before letting his head fall back against the high thread cotton sheets. He moaned Steve's name again, his dark eyes locking with the azure eyes he loved so much on the other man.

Gasping as he concentrated on keeping the heavy rhythm of their hands synchronized he matched the strokes with the hand he was preparing himself with and half screamed before he began pleading with Steve again, "Please Steve… Captain please! I need to come. Please, may I come?" he sobbed as his eyes fluttered against sudden tears and he strained to lock them again with the younger man's.

"At ease." Steve whispered teasingly to Tony behind his own moans as he tightened the hold on his partner's manhood. He pulled his hand upwards and then loosened his grip, pushing downwards and repeating several times, letting the pace grow faster as he did.

Tony moaned, his eyes closing as he arched up into the other man's grip, his fingers driving themselves as deep as he could get them and he released himself, a loud keening scream erupting from his throat in the name of the captain's name. He lay panting, his body limp as he tried to recover from the dark spots that danced in his vision before he quickly shifted and replaced his hand with his mouth to pleasure his new lover anew.

Steve grabbed the sheets of the bedding in his fists, closing his eyes tightly and letting the pleasure wash over him. He gasped at a swirl of his lover's tongue and tightened his hands against the bedding hard enough that he could feel his nails digging into his palms. The sharp sting of the motion added to his heightened sense and he soon could feel his orgasm nearing.

A hand darted down then and he dropped his hand against Tony's shoulder, pushing at it to motion him to move away. Tony huffed but pulled back as directed by Steve, his eyes betraying his want for the other man despite having already been sated. He sighed again and sat back, waiting for the other man to give him further instructions.

The captain let his hand fall down then and hurriedly finished, bringing himself to orgasm quickly. His eyelashes fluttered down against his cheeks and he gritted his teeth, keeping from making any sound in that way. His seed covered his palm and he slowly leaned over then to kiss his partner, smiling at him with a gentle gaze.

"Thank you." He offered to him softly.

Tony stroked the other's face, for a moment as the azure eyes brightened with his release. Smiling at the other man tenderly he moved to lay against the pillows and brought Steve to lay beside him as he wrapped an arm around the burly man. "I think I'm the one who needs to offer thanks." He whispered softly as he traced a finger across the other's glistening skin. "Thank you Steve." He whispered gently as he lay a kiss on the other man's shoulder.

Steve cuddled closer to his friend, resting his head against the other's chest and wrapping an arm up around him. They would have to get up soon to wash off and he knew it but for that moment it felt good to hold him close.

The feeling was warm, alive and inviting and he sighed. "It was my pleasure, Mr. Stark."


End file.
